


shining brighter than gold

by trustingno1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1
Summary: Remus calls an Emergency Marauders' Meeting before the train's even pulled out of the station, face stony, the front of his robes clutched together tightly.





	shining brighter than gold

**Author's Note:**

> Because I re-watched PoA the other day and just have a lot of Remus/Sirius _feelings_. No overt relationship in this.

Remus calls an Emergency Marauders' Meeting before the train's even pulled out of the station, face stony, the front of his robes clutched together tightly.

"This sounds serious," James says, and no-one even smirks.

Remus takes a deep breath and lowers his hand slowly, robes parting to reveal a gold prefect badge.

James gasps. " _No_."

"I'm afraid so," Remus says, grimly.

Peter's eyes are wide, chocolate frog forgotten.

"Oi - Pete - watch it," James says, as the frog leaps out of Peter's slack grip.

Sirius gapes at Remus. " _Betrayal_ ," he declares, "Of the highest order!"

Remus blinks. "Tad dramatic, Pads," he says, reprovingly.

Sirius points at him. "What do you say in your defence?"

"Defence?" Remus repeats, amused, "I'm not on trial here, Sirius."

"Of course not," Sirius scoffs, "No question about your guilt. The proof is in the prefect badge."

Remus' lips twitch, and the absurdity strikes James and Sirius almost simultaneously. Sirius falls against James as he laughs, and James' shoulders are shaking.

Remus turns his head to give Peter a long-suffering look.

"Good summer, Pete?" he asks, pleasantly.

"Not bad," Peter replies, as Remus levitates his now motionless frog back to him. He breaks off a leg and hands it to Remus in thanks.

"A _prefect_ ," Sirius gasps, through his laughter, which only makes James laugh harder.

Remus sighs. "Are you quite finished?"

"Not nearly," Sirius says, frankly. "Why on _earth_ are you a prefect?"

Remus blinks. "I imagine it's to keep you and James somewhat in line," he says, mildly, setting the two of them off again. Even the corner of Remus' mouth curls up for a moment.

"So tell me," Sirius says, leaning back in his seat, "how exactly do you plan to keep us in line?" He raises an eyebrow, and Remus raises one back.

"I don't imagine it'll be all that hard," he says, dismissively, "given how many late nights I'll be spending walking the corridors with the other Gryffindor prefect. All those prefect _meetings_. Can't imagine who - _what_ ," he pretends to correct himself, "what we'll talk about."

Sirius closes his eyes for a moment in defeat. "Evans," he curses, and Remus' smile is slight, but victorious.

James' eyes are wide.

"James!" Sirius protests, "We're Marauders."

"But," James says, helplessly, "but - _Lily_."

"Yes," Remus says, encouragingly, " _Lily_."

Sirius sends a muttered _Silencio_ in Remus' direction, and Remus blocks it, easily, with a startled snicker.

"That won't work on me," Sirius says, with a lift of his chin.

"You, Pads?" Remus murmurs, "I'll just have to keep you on a shorter leash."

Sirius stares at him, mouth inexplicably dry.

Remus stands, "I have to go," he says, brushing down the front of his robes. "Prefects' meeting."

James levitates a chocolate frog wrapper over to bounce off Remus' forehead a few times. Remus doesn't flinch.

"Traitor," James says, without heat.

"Summer," Remus says, wistfully, "was so peaceful without you lot."

"Boring," Sirius corrects, confidently, and Remus glances at him, with a smile so small and terribly genuine. 

"That too," he agrees.


End file.
